


I Don't Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

by mansaeera



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, I don't know where I'm going with this yet, Light Angst, M/M, but it gets softer, but soonyoung is pretty and he knows he's weak, chan doesn't believe in love at first sight, one night stands to friends??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansaeera/pseuds/mansaeera
Summary: Lee Chan has never been much of a club hopper, or even much of a nightclub person at all, but it's the little things along the way that make it all count.





	I Don't Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

Lee Chan has never, not once, envisioned himself in this kind of situation. Generally speaking, he frowned upon such situations like this, but here he is, barricaded up against the wall of a stuffy little nightclub bathroom with an almost-stranger's tongue in his mouth.  
  
It's not the best situation he's ever found himself in, but he doesn't really have much better to do. All his classes have ended and his friends all seem to have gone ghost, so at the end of the day, it's no one's problem but his own.  
  
He knows that's not a very effective train of thought for someone as big on self-preservation as he is. He doesn't think he cares. It all feels a bit more bearable somehow when you're caught between a wall and a stranger.  
  
His head is starting to feel warm and foggy and bubbly all at the same time. He takes it as a good sign, as a message from his body to take this a little farther, and presses closer to his new companion.

  
  
He's not sure if he'll be able to remember this guy's name while rooted to his lap in the backseat of an uber, or if he'll even be able to remember it when they actually make it into his bed, but what difference could it possibly make if they're never gonna see each other again, right?  
  


***

 

Lee Chan has _no_ idea what he was thinking.

He feels like a fool hopping around a (currently sleeping) stranger's bedroom, rushing to at the very least retrieve his shirt before he wakes up.

His head is pounding though, and gathering every piece of clothing is starting to feel like it's not quite worth it, so he just tracks down his previously discarded boxers and calls it good. It's not like they haven't seen each other naked already anyway.

Chan reclaims his spot at the edge of the bed, quietly rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

It's here that he finally decides to take in his surroundings, and said surroundings make him question whether this guy is really the age he said he was.

He doesn't think he's ever seen a collection of plushies in a twenty-three year old's bedroom before.

First sparing a glance at the sleeping body behind him, Chan gently removed himself from the bed to examine the collection. It wasn't far too extensive, but the plushies came in an assortment of sizes, and some of the smaller ones even rested on some of the bigger ones' head. An unfairly endearing touch, if you asked Chan.

He was about to reach out and pick up one of the plushies when he heard the sheets rustling behind him, followed by a soft noise that he  _thinks_  may have been of confusion.

He'd probably be confused if his one night stand was going around and trying to touch his stuffed animals too.

Chan spun around on his heel, a sheepish look crossing his face as he rooted himself to his spot. He cleared his throat, trying to will his words out, and suddenly regretting giving up on his shirt.

"I, uh-- Good morning," Chan finally spoke, the tips of his ears already starting to heat up in embarassment, "this is weird now, right? I should probably just hurry up and get dressed and go instead of.. Uh, nevermind that, I'll just get dressed."

The other merely looked on with a curious expression locked onto his face. He glanced back to where Chan had previously stood, a spark catching within his eyes as he looked back at him, "Do you like plushies, Chan?"

The look he had on his face almost made Chan want to tell him that yes, he loved plushies, and had an extensive collection of his own, but he didn't, so instead of that, he just pulled his shirt over his head and shrugged.

"I don't really have many myself, just a few from when I was a kid. But I think they're cute, usually." He spoke, tinges of embarassment and maybe even shyness lacing their way into his voice.

As he pulled his jeans back on, he let out a small sigh and started speaking again.

"Look, uh.." Chan wracked his brain for the right name, just the slightest whisper of  _Soonyoung_  at the back of his mind, "..Soonyoung? Look, Soonyoung, we don't have to talk. You were just looking for a one night stand, right?"

Chan could see his face fall a bit, unintentionally focused in on the way his eyebrows furrowed together as he thought. He kinda wishes he could hit some sort of rewind button to stop those words from coming out.

"I mean, I guess, if that's what _you_ were looking for," He started, readjusting the blanket to cover himself more properly, "but I was kinda hoping it wouldn't end up that way. I happened to really like the little conversation we managed to get in before.. _Y'know_.."

Chan doesn't want to say anything in response to that. At the rate this is going, Chan will end up on his knees, pouring his heart out to a near-stranger he met in a nightclub of  _severely_  questionable quality. Chan doesn't think he wants to see Soonyoung again. Chan doesn't like the way..  _Something_  flares up in his chest at that thought.

He needs to get out of here as quickly as he can.

Chan smiles-- The  _polite_ smile you only give to people you've just met, --and musters up what may already be the last of his energy supply for the rest of the day to speak.

"I'm sorry," He shoved his feet back into his shoes, briefly surveying the room for the jacket he  _knew_  he was wearing last night, "I don't really do that kind of thing. Usually, I don't even really do one night stands. I'm sorry-"

Chan pointedly ignored the vaguely stormy look beginning to take over Soonyoung's face, as well as the soft, disappointed ' _oh_ ' that left the other's lips. He merely yanked his jacket back on and moved to stand in the doorway, conflicted on what to tell him.

He scratched his heard awkwardly, opening his mouth to speak, but then shutting it, again and again, until with a stroke of genius, he came up with..

"I'll.. See you when I see you? I-If I.. See you. I guess?"

He's proud of himself for nothing more than not catching flames, and not shredding a path through Soonyoung's poor carpet on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm... the laziest writer to ever live so i am So Sorry if updates are slow < // 3 i WILL try my best though..


End file.
